At present, a touch screen has become a standard configuration in most of terminals. A user of a terminal may perform operations on the terminal via the touch screen easily and quickly.
There are various touch operations based on the touch screen, such as a clicking operation, a long-pressing operation, a sliding operation and a dragging operation and the like, and different events or displaying content may be triggered via different touch operations. Due to a limitation of electric quantity of the terminal, the user usually uses the terminal during a charging process of the terminal.